


Branded - The Cabin -

by junkerin



Series: Branded [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Omega!Jared is infertile. After being bought and discarded by four diffrent masters, his condition is discovered and he ends up in a medical facility where the government harvests the organs of  omegas before putting them down.Enters alpha! cutthroat!lawyer Jensen -- not to save any omega, not looking for Jared specifically, he's there to check out the MHC if his employer (Misha Collins) would like to invest there.Surprise!soulmating ensues. Neither of them is particularly pleased, but Jensen can't really leave him there now, can he?





	1. How they met in hell

**Author's Note:**

> A super big thank you to my beta: Maryjo24  
> She really does the magic :-)
> 
> There is 1 alpha in 10.000 birth and there is 1 omega in 400.000 birth even if they present later around their 14th birthday. Everybody else is a beta.
> 
> A little explonation on the bonding as it is meant here: bonding happens often between alphas, betas and omegas.  
> Soul bonding (or Soul Matres) on the other hand is seldom it can happen in any paring alpha/beta, beta/beta. Since omegas are rare, a soulbond between an alpha/omega are super, super rare.

Branded

“So this is where I’m going to die.” Jared thought, as the medical transport van drove through the large iron gates leaving the electric fence behind that surrounded the Medical Harvest Center (MHC). In the distance he could still see the Medical Distribution Center (MDC) and the city but from Jared’s point of view they were as far away as the moon.

He suppressed a shudder; he had never been so afraid in his life. Not when he presented as an omega at 14 or when he had left his childhood home at the age of 16 to get mated with an alpha. His parents had found him an alpha that had agreed to mate him but as soon as he would be pregnant he would be allowed to go to school again. 

But after almost three years and no pregnancy his alpha sold him to another alpha and got himself a new omega. Since his parents were both betas they weren’t allowed to buy an omega and his first alpha was too much of an asshole to just send Jared back.

His second alpha thought he just needed a good fuck to become pregnant. He sold Jared after only three months when Jared had lost the appeal of something new. 

His third alpha already had three omegas, but never mated any of them. It was there where he met Charles, one of the other omegas. Till then Jared had still held hope to become a mate, but Charles told him that it was too late. 

“No alpha is going to mate an omega, which had other alphas before.” 

“But what about soul mating?” Jared objected.

“Jared, I have seen many things but soul mating is like a jackpot in a lottery. It can happen but than it’s in the news. The truth is, alphas are afraid of us.”

“What do you mean?” Jared had asked.

“Once bonded they can’t control us anymore. Not only they get strong, so do we.” 

His third master had sold Jared when he couldn’t afford four omegas anymore after two years. His fourth master was the worst Jared had. He had bought Jared as damaged goods, but it became obvious that he had expected Jared to become finally pregnant. 

When Jared still didn’t become pregnant, even after his heat, he had dragged Jared to a doctor.

“This omega is useless as a breeder. He’s infertile.”

That night his master beat Jared up. When he regained conscious after two days, his eyes opened to his own private hell. The alpha was so mad at the former master, he saw himself betrayed and Jared had to pay the price. 

Since the alpha couldn’t sell any offspring, he sold Jared’s body to other alphas. After a year of constant rape, –beatings, and other abuse Jared had pushed one of the alphas and that was his sentence to the MHC.

“Are you day dreaming you stupid bitch?” one of the guards kicked Jared’s legs and Jared saw the van had stopped in front of a grey building. 

“So this is it.” Jared thought “this is how it ends.”

Jared and the other omegas were herded into the building and that was when he saw them for the first time: Zombies living dead. Omegas missing a leg, an eye or both, teeth, fingers, arms. Some of them had large scars indicating a missing liver or kidney. Jared felt like throwing up with the knowledge this was how he would end too. This was his life now – no, this was his first sight of his own death.

 

Jared was at the MHC now for five month and still alive. Under other circumstances that would count as lucky but not in this hell. Since he was fairly young and healthy he had been assigned at the medical research labs. These labs used the omegas not for harvesting their organs but used their bodies for medical tests such as for new pharmaceuticals. 

He lay on his cot in the large dormitory he shared with 30 other omegas, when the door opened and the feared green scrubs of the guards stepped in. Every omega stayed still frozen in fear to be picked.

“Heart.” The large man said pointing at an omega two cots to the left on Jared’s side.

“No!” the young man screamed, he tried to run, but there was nowhere to go and the guards just grabbed him and dragged him out. 

Jared could still hear his screams even after the doors had closed again and he could only wonder when they would come for him. 

 

“It might be a good investment, so I want you to drive out there, look at everything, check the numbers and than let me know if I should invest in these MHC.” Misha Collins looked expectedly at his friend and lawyer Jensen Ackles. 

“Okay, I have someone …” Jensen started.

“No, Jensen I want you to go there. I won’t put millions of dollars in something that was viewed by a paralegal. I want you to go there. I want your opinion on yes or no. This is a big deal and as my lawyer I want you to check everything.”

“Got it Misha.” Jensen agreed. 

God he hated it when Misha made him do things that usually his paralegals did. But Misha was filthy rich, and at only 35, Jensen was the head corporate lawyer at Collins Investments. So Misha was Jensen’s boss and Jensen had no choice.

That was why Jensen found himself in front of the Medical Harvest Center. The trip to the Medical Distribution Center had been surprisingly pleasant. The Center had more of a hotel or spa than a hospital. Talking to the manager, he had been offered a coffee or latte or something along that fancy coffee line. When Jensen had asked for just a black coffee a young beautiful beta had served it with a smile.

Jensen had enjoyed the familiar feeling of other people trying to please him. While he still had to do what Misha told him, he usually was the one in charge and giving orders. Thank god Misha was most of the times easy to handle (for a beta) and they were almost friends. When Jensen had presented as an alpha at fifteen his beta parents had been delighted. Scholarships were offered and his intelligence was tested (118, not super smart but nothing a good study couldn’t comprehend). 

In his desire to prove himself to society and his parents, he focused on his career and reduced his private life to one night stands with betas. Well it paid: the five cars in the garage, the penthouse in the city, life was good – no actually it was great and well organized. 

He looked the Harvest Medical Center up and down, no marble or good looking secretaries here and he somehow doubt he would be offered a latte. It smelled terrible; the long grey barracks had a desperate and prison feeling to them.

“You must be Mr. Ackles.” A man with greasy brown hair and glasses walked towards him “I’m Dr. Mengele, welcome to the Medical Harvest Center.”

They both shook hands.

“Would you like me to show you around?”

“Yes please. It’s a quiet large facility you have here. Tell me something about your work here, what kind of development do you see here and if you could make a wish, what future investments would you like to have.”

“We provide transplantation organs and body parts such as kidneys, eyes or an arm or leg for the Medical Distribution Center. Our modern equipment guarantees that the harvested organs go to their new host in less than one hour. That reduces the complications after a transplant dramatically.”

Jensen and Dr. Mengele walked through medical labs and passed several surgery rooms.

“Why do you need so many surgery rooms?” 

“We had a mass car crash a couple of years ago and only one surgery. We had to harvest the organs in the gangways, halls and even in the sleeping quarters. After that it was determine that each harvest facility should have at least five surgery rooms.”

Jensen nodded his understanding that sounded logical.

“How many patients do you have here?”

“None.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“We don’t have patients here. Patients have rights. Patients are ill, get treated and recover. None of this happens here.”

“How do you refer to them?”

“As a rule we don’t interact with them. If we can’t avoid talking to one specific we use their number. As a whole we refer to them as donors or testers.” 

“Testers?”

“Uhm yes, a small group of healthy omegas become testers. The demand for medical tests increased dramatically over the last years. So we use them for pharmaceutical tests for new medication.”

“I understand.” Jensen said taking notes. “I would like to see the books and maybe you can show me some testers.”

“Certainly Sir.”

 

Jared felt like he was dying. The cramps had stopped after 48 hours and the screaming had stopped as soon as Jared had figured out he was the one screaming. He was no longer bound to the bed but everything had a strange feeling to it, like it didn’t happened to Jared more like watching a movie that was his life.

The still alive rational part of him told Jared that he had detached himself in order to survive as long as possible. But slowly he was shutting down. He looked at the other omegas in the room and only dead eyes were looking back at him. He was the only one who had survived the test. 

A while later some guards pulled him from the room. They collected blood and spinal fluid and told Jared to wait for a guard to bring him back to the barracks. Dressed in just some white scrubs pants he waited freezing. Time past but nobody came for him. Before the center he may have tried to run but he had given up any thought of running away. 

He could hear voices coming closer and Jared expected the guards, but instead Dr. Mengele came in. Jared was afraid of Dr. Mengele but it was too late to hide and than Jared saw the man who accompanied the doctor. 

The world stopped and in a white blue light the sun exploded and branded Jared’s right palm. Tears were running down his face and Jared couldn’t say if they came from exhausting or the branding or the test.

The other man was looking at Jared with a mixture of surprise and disgust. That was when Jared’s body decided it was enough and Jared lost consciousness.


	2. The tradition of bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super big thank you to my beta: Maryjo24  
> She really does the magic :-)

Chapter 2: The tradition of bonding time

Jensen had followed Dr. Mengele around the center. He talked to the guards and other doctors, asking more questions and taking notes. They still had to visit the barracks and Jensen still hadn’t seen the donators. 

“We used to silence them by cutting their vocal cords but sometimes we need them to talk, especially when they are in for medical or pharmaceutical tests, so we don’t do this anymore.” Dr. Mengele explained.

“I understand.”

“Here we are testing fertility drugs for betas, but so far the test results are not satisfying. Only one of our testers survived.”

“And now?”

“We sent the blood and other samples back to our client.”

They entered another room and Jensen sensed the other man before he saw him. Then it all happened fast: a blue streak of light connected both of their right palms through an electric arc, Jensen cried out in pain and tried to pull away.

 

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Jensen looked at his soul mate.

Like everybody else Jensen had heard about soul mates, the one that made you whole and stronger. Jensen always imagined a beautiful beta that would look stunning on his arm or a young fertile omega that would give Jensen many kids. 

But never Jensen imagined this sick, half naked man to be … to be …

He looked at the omega on the floor: long dirty dark hair, a beard that hid most of his face (was that vomit in the beard?) – No, that was not what he had expected: On old omega with dead eyes.

Before Jensen could say anything the omega collapsed before him.

“No, this can’t be true.” Dr. Mengele said looking between Jensen and the omega on the floor. 

Jensen stared at his palm there was now a blue white scar in form of a star with flames around it. 

Well, Jensen was a lawyer, always controlled and organized, so he took charge of the situation.

“Get some guards and get him read for transportation. What is his name? Why is he here? I want to leave with him as soon as possible.”

“Yes Sir.” Dr. Mengele stuttered impressed “I get you the information. If you would like to follow me to my office, your mate will be brought to your car as soon as possible.

“Get him cleaned up and if possible get him some clothing.” Dr. Mengele told the guards and then led Jensen to his office. 

On the bright investor side, this office looked actually like someone was really working in here. Jensen was offered a chair as Dr. Mengele looked at his computer screen, calling up the omega’s file. 

“Let me first tell you this was the first time I witnessed a soul mating. The succussion, the vibrancy was tremendous!”

“Thank you.” Jensen answered irritated. Of course he knew everybody within a radius of 10 miles had felt it but having this doctor witnessing it felt creepy.  
“Here he is: omega 08 15 47 11. His name is Jared Pada… lecki, 22 almost 23. His last master sold him to us after he attacked another alpha. He is infertile, sorry.”

Jensen swallowed: he was 15 years older than his soul mate and he still thought off him as an old omega.

“How long does he have?” Jensen asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I heard omegas are simple minded creatures and they don’t get older than 25. That is why facilities exist.”

“Mr. Ackles, contrary to common beliefs, we find that the life expectancy of an omega depends heavily on its living conditions. As for the – how did you put it so nicely – simple minded, yes they are eager to please and most of them easy to train.”

“I see, thank you.  
I have some arrangements to make, for the traditional bonding time.”

“Where will you go?”

“A friend of mine has a cabin by a lake up north that should be perfect.”

Six hours later Jensen was driving through green spring forest. Chris had given him the keys to his cabin and also ordered food. Jensen packed a suitcase and then called Misha and his office, outing himself as one of the soul mates. He had them organize a press conference for a couple of weeks after the bonding time was over. 

During all this time the omega, his omega, laid bound, gagged, and blindfolded on the backseat of his car. He had been drugged by the center to keep quiet during transportation. It – he – had stirred a couple of times and Jensen had told him to keep quiet and that everything was fine, but he didn’t wanted to risk stopping the car to undo the omegas binding. What if he ran?

After another 20 minutes Jensen stopped in front of the cabin. It was a nice wooden structure two stories high with an open floor plan on the ground level and three bedrooms upstairs. 

Jensen carried the luggage inside and checked their supplies. When all was done and ready he went outside and led the omega in. He – Jared – was still bound and Jensen let him sit down on a kitchen chair. 

First he pulled the hood away; frightened eyes stared back at him.  
“Hi Jared. I’m Jensen and I’m your soul mate. I’ll undo the gag okay? Don’t bite.” 

The omega nodded his understanding but his eyes stayed guarded and frightened.  
“Thank you alpha.” The omega whispered back. His voice sounded rough and Jensen wondered if the omega had caught a cold.

“I’m going to unbind you now Jared but I must inform you that we’re in the middle of the woods and my car is biometrically locked, so don’t run away. We are soul mates and this is the time of our bonding. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.” The omega whispered again. 

Jensen unlocked the hand cuffs and the leg shackles.

“Stand up.” Jensen ordered and with a little difficulty the omega got up, standing in the middle of the cabin.

“Stand straight.” The omega pushed his shoulders back and looked at the wall.  
“Wow you’re taller than me, that was unexpected.” Jensen walked around the omega. He was still dirty and smelly, his beard tangled on his face, his hair long and unkempt. Jensen took a deep breath:  
“Okay listen Jared this is what is going to happen. We…” Jensen started with his plan but suddenly the omega swayed on his feet.

“When was the last time you had something to eat or drink?” Jensen asked sharply, ignoring the fact that he had driven for several hours and while he had eaten and drank during his drive, he had never offered anything to the omega.

The omega – Jared, Jensen reminded himself – just looked at Jensen, unresponsive at first.  
“I don’t know.” He answered finally, after a very long silence.

Jensen went into the open kitchen and looked around. He found an instant soup, heated some water and prepared for Jared the simple dish. 

The omega stood still by the chair in the middle of the room and hadn’t moved. He put the soup bowl on the counter and ordered:  
“Come, sit here and drink the soup, but carefully, it’s still hot.”

The omega sat at the counter and blew on the soup to cool it down so he could eat it. 

“I tell you my plan tomorrow morning. Now I want you to finish the soup, then go upstairs, choose a bedroom, and sleep. Breakfast is tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. okay?”

Jared nodded his understanding and went upstairs as soon as he was finished.  
Jensen released a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. 

“What a mess.” He mumbled. He went into the living room and poured himself a drink, than he sat down before the large windows facing the lake. 

It was the full moon and the silver light shined down on the dark forest and painted the lake in silver. It was very quiet, not a noise from upstairs. 

Jensen was an organized mind so he sat down and wrote a to-do-list. - Clothing – the omega needed something that fit him. The center had provided some jeans and a shirt. But the jeans were way too short and the shirt way too big. And he needed more than one pants and one shirt. No mate of Jensen would be seen in anything dressed but perfect. He would order something for Jared.

\- Family – He needed to introduce Jared to his family. His parents would love the publicity. – Misha – yes Jared had to be introduced to Misha as well. – Press – this was a public affair. During his drive Jensen had listened to the radio. And while it had started as a rumor, it soon had been confirmed that there was a soul mating. Jensen’s office had released a statement and now his face was all over in the news. 

An alpha omega soul mating under the full moon! Luna help him, could it be more corny and significant? 

What else? Jensen looked at his list, he was sure he had missed something but what? Yawning again reminded Jensen that it had been a long day for him as well. So he went upstairs to go to bed. 

The omega had chosen the smallest of the three bedrooms and Jensen settled for the one next to him. Maybe once he was a little bit more familiar with the omega – Jared – they would move in the master bedroom together. With that thought Jensen drifted off to sleep.

 

Jensen awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee, eggs and toast. He dressed as fast as he could and went downstairs. He found the counter set for one person and sat down.  
“Good morning.” He greeted the ome… Jared. 

“Good morning alpha.” Came the quiet reply, before Jared went into the kitchen to pour Jensen his coffee and served him his eggs and toast. 

“I made a list last night, would you get it for me?” Jensen asked Jared. Retrieving the list from the living room Jared handed it to the alpha.

Jensen was about to read to Jared from the list when something strange happened: he was hungry and thirsty, yet he was eating the breakfast that Jared had prepared and drinking his coffee. He continued to eat and drink, but the hunger and thirst stayed. No! This couldn’t be! But there was an easy way to find out.

“Jared did you have breakfast?”

“No alpha.”

“Sit down and eat.” Jensen ordered, pointing to a chair next to him. How the hell could he figure out he was full if all he felt was the omega’s hunger? After only a moment of hesitation Jared sat down and started eating. Thank Luna the omega had prepared enough food for the both of them.  
Gradually, Jensen felt better and no longer felt like he was starving. 

When they had finished breakfast Jensen said,  
“Please clean up the kitchen, then join me in the living room.”

“Yes alpha.”

As Jensen waited patiently for the omega to join him, he felt more and more nervous.  
“No please, not again.” Jensen thought but it was too late, his hands started to shake and he was close to throwing up. Why was the stupid omega so afraid of Jensen? He had no reason to be so anxious.

“Jared, come here now.” Jensen ordered and the omega came out of the kitchen, pale as a sheet.

“Come here.” Jensen said pointing at a seat across from him on the couch.

 

Jared looked at the alpha; he was terrified of the new alpha. His palm burned, he still felt terrible from the test at the MHC, and stiff from being forced to lay for hours in the back of the car. 

The alpha started telling him something about a list, but Jared didn’t really listen to his mate. Instead his eyes drifted to the window and he looked outside. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and the water of the lake sparkled in the sun. The forest stood silent and green, a reassuring presence. It was a very long time since Jared had last seen something remotely as beautiful as the lake and its surroundings. 

“Jared! Jared!” the alpha called him Jared’s sight shifted back to the alpha. “Did you listen to me at all?” 

The honest answer was no. To put it simply, Jared wasn’t used to other people (meaning alphas or betas) talking to him anymore. He looked at the alpha – Jensen, he had introduced himself as Jensen Ackles – and through the bond Jared sensed frustration and impatience. Well Jared was used to people, mainly alphas, to be annoyed by him and that usually ended in beatings and rape.

It was such a beautiful day outside and until the beating started Jared wanted to look at the sunny lakeside. 

 

Jensen looked at the omega, was he just stupid? Couldn’t he follow Jensen’s remarks? For a moment these slanted eyes had focused at him and for a fleeting moment Jensen had the feeling that the omega understood, then his gaze shifted and he stared out of the window again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments let me write faster :-) and I really like to know what you guys think...


	3. Baby steps in the right direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big big big big thank you to MaryJo for betaing!

Chapter 3: Baby steps in the right direction

Jensen was at the end of his rope. He was used to telling a room full of paralegals what the goal was, and then they would work towards that goal with a minimum amount of instruction and direction from him. Only with his mate it didn’t work that way. 

Sure when given a direct and clear order the omega did what he was told. Stand up, make breakfast, come here, sit down and so on like a fucking dog. Jensen still got flashes of angst and panic from the omega but he still had no idea why. So he let him sit in front of the large window and stare outside. 

For his part he was a busy man he would start working down the list. He ordered clothing and other things for his mate including a smart phone. Hours went by like this, Jensen ordering stuff on his laptop and Jared starring out of the window (or did he sleep?).

When ordered, the omega complied, but then returned to his spot in front of the window. Mid-afternoon, Jensen opened the large French doors letting fresh air breeze through the living room and took a seat at the deck chairs that sat outside. The omega stared like a starving man at the terrace. 

“If you like you can join me outside.” Jensen told the omega. It took his mate another forty minutes to get outside and take a seat on the other chair. He only returned back inside long after sunset and when Jensen ordered him to prepare dinner. 

The next day was almost the same only the arrival of the stuff ordered by Jensen for his mate was a more than welcome diversication for Jensen. He was bored out of his mind. 

“Take your things up to your room. Then take a shower, clean yourself up before you put on the new clothes. And well, I would like you to take daily showers.” Jensen said not unkind.

Jared went upstairs and Jensen could hear him moving around his room (putting the clothes away) and in the bathroom (taking a shower). 

 

Jensen was sitting outside again when the omega came down again to join Jensen outside.  
“Thank you Alpha for the clothes.” A soft rich voice spoke to Jensen. He looked up and almost swallowed his tongue. Before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

Jared had not only taken a shower and put new clothes on (a black jeans and a light blue button down), he had also lost his beard and cut his hair. It was still long but now it was shiny, clean and looked soft. Jensen had never seen such a beautiful man and this was his mate!

There were moles on his face formerly hidden by the beard and Jensen suddenly longed to reach out and touch them. 

“You’re welcome Jared.” He finally managed to answer. Jared held his eyes for another second before disappearing into nothingness again. 

 

Minutes became hours. Hours turned into days. Days became weeks and nothing changed. Jared would do what Jensen ordered, and the rest of the time he would sit outside and look at the lake. Jensen wondered if Jared expected to be ordered to Jensen’s bed. And while Jensen was accustomed to getting what he wanted, he had no interest or intention in ordering Jared to have sex with him. Jensen had also to admit he no longer thought of Jared as omega but saw a person, if he only would start talking or interacting with Jensen. 

For the first couple of days Jensen had worked on the laptop, doing his work remotely and conferencing through the phone. But after four days Misha had ordered him to stop working and go bond with his mate. 

 

Jensen knew the traditional bonding time was sacred, but like everybody else he didn’t know why. He had secretly believed the mates were fucking like bunnies but came now to the realization that this wasn’t true, at least not for his mate ship. 

 

After almost another week of no conversation, Jensen had had enough.

“You know I never expected to find my soul mate. I’m a lawyer, many people think I don’t have a soul at all” Jensen laughed a little at his own joke before he continued: “I’m too rational to believe that it would happen to me. My parents are both betas so presenting as an alpha was a pleasant surprise and I hope I live up to their expectations. I’m a corporate lawyer as you might know and I work for Misha Collins from Collins Investments. He sent me to the center.”

On and on Jensen went talking about his childhood in Texas, his school time and when he had won the debating club county championship in Middle school. He told Jared about his college years, his employment at Collins Investment and his home. He even told Jared about music, how he loved to play guitar and to sing and that one of the two people he considered his best friends was a musicians. He told Jared everything about himself, even the unpleasant things like he wasn’t a morning person or that he tended to be dogmatic or that he liked fried eggs but not scrambled eggs or that he sometimes really liked to argue with others just like back in debating club times. 

At first, he thought Jared wasn’t listening but one morning he found a cup of steaming hot coffee next to his bed and Jared made him no more scrambled eggs. 

Jensen hadn’t meant to monologue on and on about his life, he always tried to include Jared, but the young man never answered. Through the bond Jensen could sometimes feel interest in certain parts of his life, mostly about his home in Texas, Middle and High School and College. Thinking about it Jensen wondered if that was the time where their life had taken different paths. 

 

Jared sat outside in the sun. They had just finished breakfast and Jared expected another nice quiet and peaceful day like the others before. He would shower, shave, make breakfast, lunch and dinner, and sit in the sun listening to Jensen’s voice. Slowly Jared had become accustomed to be around the alpha. Jared really enjoyed it when the alpha – no – Jensen told him about his life. He wondered how he could fit in and he understood now why Jensen was so disappointed in having Jared as his soul mate. 

Jensen was smart, successful and handsome. He was everything an alpha should be and everything a young omega could dream about. But Jared wasn’t young anymore, he wasn’t as beautiful as Jensen and he couldn’t give Jensen children. What was Jensen supposed to do with him? 

On the bright side the pain in his body had finally stopped. The last experiment had really done a number on his body and Jared was grateful that he was given the time to recover. Enough sleep and food also really, really helped Jared to recover. 

He truly enjoyed the sun and the lake. He even allowed his mind to wander back to his family, a subject he had avoided during the last four years.

“Would you like to go down to the lake with me?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded a yes.  
“Can you swim? We could take our swim suits and some towels if you want.”

If he want … an omega doesn’t want, he does as he is told. Jensen looked at Jared. Sometime Jared got the feeling that Jensen was less disgusted by him.

He knew Jensen had wished for someone different in his mate. Jared was too broken to be right for Jensen. Hell he couldn’t even talk to his mate, not like alphas and betas did, but he wasn’t as stupid as Jensen thought. 

Sure he hadn’t even finished High School but he sure as hell could talk. Only his second and fourth masters had beaten the words out of him and the MHC hadn’t encouraged speaking among omegas.

“I would like to go for a walk but I don’t think I’m can swim well enough to go swimming in the lake.” Jared said. His own voice sounded strange to his ears but Jensen looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Well then we go for a little walk.”

They reached the lake in less than a minute and started walking along the shore side. After another five minutes Jared felt tired, he hadn’t walked that far in a very long time. 

“Jared what’s wrong?” Jensen asked worried.

“Sorry I’m tired.”

“Already? Let’s sit down for a while, then we’ll head back.” Jared’s stomach had started hurting again so sitting down on large rocks by the lake was a very welcomed recovery. 

“I really liked that you shaved.” Jensen said after a while. “You look good clean shaven.  
I would like to know you better Jared, maybe I can ask questions and you answer them okay?” 

Jared nodded his understanding, but it took only four questions and silent tears were running down Jared’s face. Jensen stopped asking right away but it took Jared more than an hour to stop crying. 

“I hurt you.” Jensen tried to apologize. 

“That is what alphas do.” Jared answered simply.

They went back to the cabin in silent. 

The walk along the lake shore became part of their daily routine and Jared could walk a little bit further each day.

Jared’s finger twitched. There was a used little notepad and a pen and Jared wandered if he was allowed to use them.

“Can I have them?” he asked Jensen. The older man was speaking on his cell phone.

“Yes sure.” He said before he continued his call. Jared took both outside; he sat down at his spot and began to sketch. 

He drew the blue jay that had its nest in the large oak right next to the cabin, he drew the lake, Jensen’s hands and was about to start on the cabin when Jensen suddenly said: “They are fantastic! Jared you’re an artist.”

Startled Jared looked up; Jensen had grabbed the pad out of Jared’s hands and had begun to flip through it.

Jared turned away and looked back at the lake and the surrounding forest. He didn’t take the notepad back when the alpha held it out and he didn’t answer any questions on their walk later in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are talking at least! Kind of.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments make me write faster ;-)


	4. Fake it till you make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big big Dankeschön to my Beta Maryjo for her fantastic work!

Chapter 4: Fake it till you make it 

Jensen was at his wits’ end, he couldn’t understand Jared. He had thought they had made progress. Sometimes Jared would answer questions and through the bond Jensen could feel Jared relax. But most times Jensen didn’t know if or what he done wrong and he didn’t know what to do. But that was something that Jensen couldn’t accept. He needed to do something. He looked over to the papers Dr. Mengele had sent along with Jared. Jensen hadn’t looked at them until now because he had expected that his mate would tell him anything important. 

Only Jared didn’t talk, true he answered questions but that didn’t count as a conversation. So with a sense of desperation he got the file and sat down next to Jared. 

“This is your file Jared. Dr. Mengele gave it to me. I haven’t read it till now but I can sense through the bond that you’re not well. Would you like to talk to me? Or shall I look in the file?” 

Jared had turned towards him when he had sat down but turned away once Jensen mentioned Dr. Mengele. Jensen wished he could feel more through the bond but now – nothing. With a sigh he handed Jared his scratch pad.  
“I´ll sit here next to you and read through your file, you can tell me something or add or you can draw, okay?”  
  
A little nod was his answer. They had sat outside shortly after breakfast. Jensen opened the file. It started with Jared first check-up after he presented as an omega with 14. His parents hadn’t sent him away to an omega center; instead they had insisted that he would go to school as long as possible. Four alphas later, the young boy that had smiled at the camera eight years earlier had vanished and instead a man with eyes way older than 22 looked at the camera, listless and resigned. 

There was little information on Jared’s former alphas (his last master really seemed the worst) and only the clinic reports told Jensen what kind of living hell his mate been through. 

The reports from the MHC were more frequent and up to date, but they almost made Jensen sick. At least five different medications had been tested on Jared and the side effects had been horrible. 

Jensen was about to turn another page in the file when he looked at Jared and his sketch pad. The technique of the sketches was still brilliant but the motifs were something out of a horror movie or night mare. He had drawn the barracks, people missing an arm or leg and cold eyes that were half hidden behind glasses (and probably belonged to Dr. Mengele). Jared had provided the picture to the horror Jensen had been reading about. 

How come he hadn’t seen it when he had visit the MHC? 

How come that he hadn’t realized the inhumanity of what happened there?

The answer sat right next to him – Jared. His mate made him question his beliefs. What if all the other things said of omegas was also untrue?  
Even Dr. Mengele had admit that the common belief that omegas couldn’t live older than 25 was wrong. 

Dr. Mengele had done most of the tests to Jared and Jensen had sat down with him like he wasn’t … wasn’t… Then Jensen remembered how he had Jared transported to the cabin: bound, gagged and blindfolded. 

Why? He hadn’t questioned it. So far his omega had been nothing but gentle. Jensen was nauseated by what he had done. He ran to the bathroom to throw up.

 

Jared knew he was acting childish, he just should have taken the pad and drawn again. But no – he had acted like a drama queen and now it had come to this. He looked at his mate, he had been ill earlier today and was now back on his lap top typing and researching, for what Jared didn’t know.

That was something Jared admired his mate for: he set a goal and went for it. But maybe that was something that Jared could learn to do too? Maybe he could try to act like the mate Jensen longed for and the mate he deserved. What was the saying? If you don’t make it – fake it.

So Jared did his own list and since he didn’t want to write it down he had to remember it. First thing clean up and stay clean: well that should be easy since he had access to a shower. Don’t act like a victim: Jared remembered the child or teen he used to be maybe he still had it in him. Make conversation: that was tricky his last master had beaten the words literally out of him. The good thing was that the routine gave Jared a framework to work along. He could start with a “good morning, how did you sleep?” and continue from there. Most important he needed to sound like a beta. 

He would start tomorrow.

 

“Good morning Jensen. Did you sleep well?” Jared asked Jensen next morning.

“Yes thank you.” Jensen answered surprised.

“I sat the breakfast table in the living room. I hope that was okay, since we both like the view.”

“Yes that is perfectly fine.” Jensen answered and stared in wonder at his talkactive mate. 

What had happened over night? Carefully Jensen decided to test the water.

“How about you Jared, did you sleep well?”

“Yes thank you.”

The breakfast was held in comfortable silence and once finished Jared asked:  
“Could you help me to carry the plates back in the kitchen?”

So Jensen helped to clean the table. 

It continued throughout the day Jared commenting on something Jensen said or even making suggestions on what to do later (“Do you like to play chess?”). Jensen found his mate quiet smart and witty with a sometimes twisted sense of humor that reminded him of Misha. Misha and Jared would come along just perfect. 

Jensen had dread this morning after what he had discovered yesterday and Jared’s withdrawal. But it seemed like that had only been a slight set back and that Jared was now becoming comfortable enough to talk freely. 

The next two days weren’t just great – no, they were fantastic. Jared told Jensen about his childhood, (he was also from Texas much to Jensen´s delight) and the little adventures he had as a kid. He didn’t talk about his time at the MHC or with his former masters, but that was okay. 

Jensen found out Jared was an exceptionally good observer, pointing out the wildlife around the cabin for Jensen.

“How far did you … in what class were you, when you left High school?” Jensen asked Jared during their walk. He wanted to find out how far Jared’s education went and maybe with a little home schooling Jared could make his GED.

“I was in 10th grade.”

“Were you a good student?”

“Yes I skipped a class and before I presented I wanted to become a veterinarian.” 

“A vet?” Jensen asked surprised. “And what would you like to be now?”

“I’m an omega.”

“Yes I know, but what would you like to be?”

“Omegas don’t work.”

“They can if their alphas give their okay. And you are not just an omega you are a soul mate to an alpha! That is special.”

“I have to think about that.” Jared answered serious. 

“Okay do it and tell me when you’re ready. Do you like animals?” Jensen asked in an attempt to change the subject back to more happy water.

“I love dogs. We always had a family dog. The last one was a Sheppard mix his name was Tyson.”

“Tyson?”

“Yes first his name was Jacky but he got in a fight and lost part of his left ear.”

“You’re kidding me.” Jensen laughed.

“No, I’m not.” Jared laughed back. “So we renamed him.”

They had stopped by an overlook. The sight was beautiful but Jensen had only eyes for his mate. From the hike Jared’s cheeks were slightly pink and he smiled at Jensen. 

Suddenly Jensen couldn’t resist any longer, he stepped closer to Jared and looked into his eyes. They seemed to change their color depending on the light and the mood of Jared. Right now they were in a dark blue.

“I would really like to kiss you.” Jensen said listening to the bond.

“Then do it.” Jared answered. There was a strange and unfamiliar feeling through the bond but since Jared wasn’t afraid, Jensen went with the voiced invitation. He held Jared’s face in both hands and leaned in. Their lips met for a soft kiss. Jared tasted like sunshine and Jensen leaned more in to intensive the kiss. He licked along Jared’s lips and after a second Jared opened his mouth and welcomed Jensen’s tongue.

Jensen had kissed his fair share of betas but it had never felt like this. The bond between him and Jared was vibrating with energy and through the bond he could feel astonishment paired with surprise. Well that was something Jensen could work with. Much too soon for his liking they had to part in order to get some oxygen.

Jared looked at him with dark eyes and he didn’t seem afraid. Stepping back Jensen held out his hand and they continued their walk holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comments make me write faster.  
> :-)


	5. Life beyond the cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta again by the lovley MaryJo. Thank you for your time and work!

Chapter 5: Life beyond the cabin  
Jared was confused to say at least. His plan to act – to be – the mate Jensen deserved worked much better than he had expected. He even found out, it became easier to talk with Jensen the more they talked. The kiss had surprised him, but his reaction surprised him even more. He had liked it! 

When before one of his former masters had demanded that Jared kiss them he had done it, but he had never felt this kind of joy and contentment as he felt with Jensen. He hadn’t wanted it to end and he even hoped they would kiss soon again. If kissing felt this good, Jared wondered if sex with Jensen would be better than what he had to endure before. 

 

“Jensen, how much more time do you need? I mean, your dick must be sore from all the fucking you and that omega are doing.”

Jensen closed his eyes and pinched the bridge over his nose. He was talking to his partner and co-attorney at Collins Investment, Mark Sheppard. 

“We need you here.”

“I hear you, Mark. I hear you.” 

“You are hiding out there for four weeks almost five. A whole month!”

“I know.”

“The remodeling of your penthouse was finished today, the press is still waiting but they’re getting impatient since the MHC didn’t confirm anything.”

“I … I’ll talk to Jared, okay?”

“Jared? Is that the omega?”  
“Yes, Jared is my mate.”

“How old is he?”

“Twenty two almost twenty three, his birthday is next month.”

“You lucky one, he may be on the old side for an omega but with a little luck he can pop out one or two litters before…”

“Mark, I tell you this just once. His name is Jared and he is my mate. You won’t talk about him or to him with anything other than respect. Are we clear?” Jensen interrupted sharply.

“He’s just an omega.”

“He is soul bonded to an alpha. I don’t know when that happened the last time.”

“1877 in Germany.”

“What?”

“You asked when that happened the last time, I looked it up and that was …”

“Never mind.” Jensen interrupted again “I demand the same respect for my mate that is shown to me.”

“Okay, then I better have the kneeling cushion removed.” 

“Yes you better and let the office know to prepare for a press conference next Friday.”

“I’m on it and now have fun again with that… - Jared. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

With that the other alpha ended the call and Jensen released a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. Luna! He was running out of time. While in theory, the bonding time wasn’t limited, three to five weeks was generally accepatable. Next week Friday the five weeks would be up, and yes it was time to leave the happy bubble behind and move back to the real world. 

Talking to Mark had been a cold shower of reality. Should he talk to Jared? 

Maybe he could seduce his mate. Consumating their soul bond didn’t have to be through sex, only Jensen longed to touch Jared, to be allowed to trace the moles on his face.

“Was that Misha on the phone?” Jared asked as Jensen stepped outside.

“No it was Mark.”

“Your co-worker Mark?” 

“Yes, he wanted to know when we will return.”

If Jensen hadn’t been watching for Jared’s reaction he might have missed the sudden fear on his face. But it was gone before Jensen could tell him not to worry. 

“What did you say?” Jared asked turning away and looking out over the lake.

“I told him we’ll be home next Friday. Is that okay?”

 

No! The honest answer was No! Of course thinking about it, Jared knew they couldn’t stay here forever in the cabin, but here he knew how to act and what to do, where as in the city everything was new. 

Since Jared had been sent to his first alpha he hadn’t been outside much, even less in the city. With his third master it had been Jared’s duty to do the shopping. But apart from the grocery store there hadn’t been much either. 

So spending time here by the lake was great. Jared was getting a nice tan and thanks to regular meals he had lost his gaunt look. 

Returning to the city – Jared didn’t know what that meant for him.

“Is that okay with you?” Jensen had asked.

“Yes sure.” Jared lied back easily.

“I have a gift for you.” The older man said with a smile. 

Distraction – his mate was trying to distract him, well Jared would play along and worry about going back to New York later when his mate was asleep.

“What is it?” Jared asked smiling back.

“Here.” Jensen handed him a parcel, inside was a large drawing pad and different pencils. Sometimes his mate made it easy for Jared to pretend to be happy.

 

Jared had asked Jensen if he could paint him as a thank you for the gift. So now Jensen was sitting in his favorite deck chair and Jared was working behind his pad. Jared was chewing his lower lip in concentration and Jensen could just stare at his lips. He desired Jared there was no denying it anymore. Jared was an attractive young man and Jensen was proud to have him as his mate. 

“Is something wrong?” Jared asked.

“No, everything is fine.” Jensen replied desperately trying to tell his cock to stay down, but watching Jared chewing, biting and licking his lips in concentration did this to Jensen. 

“It’s pretty hot today.” Jared continued. 

“Ahm yes.” Jensen agreed. Jared reached behind and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Was his mate toying with him?

Jensen stared at the naked chest and swallowed hard. With a fluid motion, Jensen was out of his chair, his own shirt off, and in two strides he was right in front of Jared.

“Tell me I can have you.” He demanded to know.

“You have me, I’m yours.” Came the little breathless reply. 

Then Jensen was pressing Jared back on the large deck chair. With dark eyes Jared stared up at Jensen. Slowly so Jared could watch, Jensen unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them down and stepped out of them.

“Aren’t you afraid someone could see us?” Jared asked not taking his eyes of Jensen. 

“We haven’t seen anybody apart from Ben the delivery guy and he was here this morning.” Jensen answered as he crawled up Jared’s body. He opened Jared’s jeans and tugged them down his mate’s mile-long legs. 

They were now both naked on the deck chair. Luna his mate was beautiful Jensen thought as he pressed kisses to every part of Jared’s body and after a slight hesitation Jared kissed Jensen back. 

Arching up, he moved against Jensen’s strong body and Jensen couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him. They kissed and moved against each other. Every touch a sensation, if kissing Jared didn’t compare to other kisses, having him naked and writhing under Jensen was pure ecstasy.

Jensen let his hand travel down between Jared’s legs. He ignored his penis in favor of the treasure hidden behind. Natural slick lead the way to Jared’s hole and without any resistance he could slip a finger inside Jared. His channel was warm and tight. Jensen slid down Jared’s body till his mouth was leveled with Jared’s impressive length. Still moving his fingers in and out of Jared’s channel he kissed Jared’s cock before slowly working on swallowing it. 

His mate seemed to go crazy, Jared didn’t seem to know if he should push back on Jensen’s fingers or push in to Jensen’s mouth. Jared tasted fantastic and next time he would suck Jared to completion but now he wanted to be inside his mate. 

Jensen pulled his fingers out and drew back, then he spread Jared’s legs as far as possible, lined up his cock and pushed in. Hot! Jared was hot and tight and Jensen wanted to stay still, revel in the caressing heat, but instead he pulled out and pushed in again, this time pushing deeper. Again and again. 

Jared pushed back, urging Jensen deeper and faster. Jensen felt his knot forming. It caught on Jared’s rim and he let out a frustrated sound. On the next push the knot slipped in connecting the two mates in a new unknown way. The branding on their palms glowed with bristling energy and they both tumbled together over the edge of pure bliss and ecstasy. 

When Jensen could breathe again after a couple of minutes he pulled out carefully and laid down next to his mate. He pulled the young naked man into his arms, when he realized there were tears on Jared’s face. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, I just never knew it could be that way.”

“Oh Luna, Jared I love you.” He pulled his young mate closer to him as if he could shield him from the world. 

The following days were the best in Jensen’s life. The bonding time finally was as he had imagined. They still didn’t fucked like bunnies, but they made tender love. 

On Thursday evening they packed their things and put them in the trunk. There was an awkward moment when Jensen found the cuffs and the blindfold, but Jared played it down saying, “I hope you don’t plan to use them again.” He took them out of Jensen’s hand and threw them into the lake. 

They hadn’t started using the master bedroom, instead had used Jensen’s room. On their last night they laid together arm in arm, Jensen could feel through the bond that Jared was nervous, almost afraid of tomorrow.

“Don’t worry it will be all right.” He told his mate over and over again. 

They left early the next morning. This time, Jared sat next to Jensen.

End part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my lovely readers, who think: no this is no end it’s a beginning. You are right! It’s just the end for the fill of the kink meme. I’m already writing the next chapter: Jared’s and Jensen’s return to New York City and their new live there.   
> Since this started as a kink meme I had to respect the wishes of the Op. But now the story took a live on its own and I don’t want to be limited to that anymore so this is the end of the fill but not of the story.
> 
> How do they say at Marvel: Jared and Jensen will return in Branded – The City


End file.
